Dagoth Ur
Summary Dagoth Ur, also referred to as The Sharmat, is the immortal Lord High Councilor of House Dagoth, who ascended to godhood through the power of the Heart of Lorkhan and now dwells beneath Red Mountain alongside his kin, seeking to "liberate" Morrowind from the oppression of the Empire and the false gods of the Tribunal Temple. Originally known as Voryn Dagoth, he was the close friend and trusted adviser of Lord Indoril Nerevar, and a learned scholar on matters of Dwemer culture, philosophy, and technology. He was the first to learn of the Dwemer's true intentions in building the artificial Brass God, Numidium, and the one who revealed their betrayal to the Chimer, an event that marked the beginning of the War of the First Council. Following the disappearance of the Dwemer at the Battle of Red Mountain, Voryn was entrusted with protecting the Tools of Kagrenac in the Heart Chamber while Nerevar gathered with his generals for council. However, the prolonged exposition to the Heart of Lorkhan fractured Voryn's mind, and experimenting the Tools in the Heart, he managed to steal some of its divine essence for himself, and when Nerevar and his generals returned, they found a deranged Voryn, thenceforth forever known as Dagoth Ur, who refused to give them the Tools and proceeded to attack them. Nerevar was gravely wounded in the ensuing battle but ultimately managed to slay his former friend. However, Dagoth Ur lived on, his spirit ever bound to the Heart of Lorkhan, and trapped outside of Life and Death, and into the Dreamsleeve, from which his Dreams and insane Delusions could give him a physical form in the world of the living by means of inversion. The Gods of the Tribunal which had previously slayed him alongside Nerevar would discover this thousands of years later, as Dagoth Ur emerged from the core of Red Mountain during their annual ritual wherein they bathed themselves in the energy of the Heart of Lorkhan to renew their divine strength. Though their powers meant it so that they could easily defeated Dagoth Ur, his nature as a Dream of a Dead God meant that they could never destroy him, and year after year he would return, and always stronger than before. Eventually, he grew powerful enough to defeat the ALMSIVI, and steal two of Kagrenac's Tools from them. Then, he set about to initiate his plans to free the country Morrowind from what he perceived as the oppression of false gods. House Dagoth was reborn in the form of Ash Vampires subservient to his will, and the whole land was assailed by Blight Storms that carried with Corprus, the Divine Disease which destroyed the minds and disfigured the bodies of its victims, ultimately connecting their spirits to the will of Dagoth Ur through their dreams. He then set about the construction of Akulakhan - the Second Numidium - which he would use to conquer all of Tamriel by spreading the blight to every soul in the continent. Though nearly victorious in his ambitious, Dagoth Ur was stopped by the prophecized arrival of the final incarnate, the Nerevarine, who united all houses of Morrowind, became the Hortator and destroyed Dagoth Ur alongside the Heart of Lorkhan that sustained him. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Dagoth Ur, Voryn Dagoth, The Sharmat, The Ur, The Devil of Dagoth, The False Dreamer Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male Age: Over 3,500 Years Old as of 3E.427, though in truth Beyond Time Classification: God, Immortal Ruler of the Unmourned House Dagoth. Former Chimer and Lord High Councillor of House Dagoth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality, (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 8 and 9), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly, possibly True-Godly), Resurrection (Can never truly die for as long as the Heart of Lorkhan remains), Nonexistent Physiology (Dagoth Ur doesn't truly exist, as he has been dead for millennia. His spirit remains solely in the Dreamsleeve, where he sleeps and dreams. And in his dreams he is alive, which gives him form and shape in the world of the living), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Magic, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Capable of manipulating the underlying themes and notes which comprise the most fundamental layer of reality as the Song of Creation), Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Through the Ash Storms of the Blight, Dagoth Ur spreads various "divine diseases" which corrupt and decay the victim's body and mind. Most notable of these is the Corprus disease, which completely destroys the mind of the infected while grotesquely deforming their body, while also rendering them ageless and immune to all other diseases. Those infected with Corprus will ultimately "evolve" into Ascended Sleepers, entering a state where they will be completely subservient to Dagoth Ur's will), Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Magical Barriers, Astral Projection, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification. Resistance to: Magic, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Transmutation, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Curse Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (More powerful than the weakened members of the ALMSIVI, and would have killed both Sotha Sil and Almalexia had Vivec not intervened and saved them. Continually grows in strength the longer he remains close to his power source, the Heart of Lorkhan) Speed: Immeasurable (Much like the weakened Vivec, Dagoth Ur is transcendent over the concept of linear time, existing primarily in the outside-of-time scale of the divine consciousness) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Unknown normally. Thousands of Kilometers with Magic and telepathy while restricted (Although physically bound inside Red Mountain by the Ghostfence, Dagoth Ur is capable of affecting the weather across all of Morrowind and spread his blight through ash storms. Capable of telepathic communicating with and controlling susceptible victims across all of Morrowind by sending his thoughts into their dreams). Standard Equipment: Keening and Sunder Intelligence: In his original state as a mortal, Voryn Dagoth was a trusted adviser and close friend to Indoril Nerevar, and one of the greatest scholars on Dwemeri studies among the Chimer, as well as a skilled warrior and strategist, who purportedly made an alliance with King Wulfharth and his Nordic armies. In his new state as a God, Dagoth Ur's became unbound by linear time, giving him newfound awareness and a deep understanding of the Aurbis around him. However, his exposure to the Heart of Lorkhan has also driven him utterly insane, and as a result, he completely misinterprets the cosmic revelations his divinity granted him and became deluded as to the nature of his own being. His thoughts and words are often incoherent and illogical, and he contradicts himself often in his desires and goals. Weaknesses: Completely and utterly insane. Bound within Red Mountain by Vivec's Ghostfence. Gallery DagothMorrowind.png|''Dagoth Ur in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind'' DagothUrLegends.jpg DagothFanart.jpg TheUr.jpg AkulakhanChamber.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The Dawn Machine (Fallen London) The Dawn Machine’s profile (Both were at their strongest) Category:Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Air Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Biology Users Category:Causality Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Death Users Category:Disease Users Category:Dream Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Elves Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gods Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 2